Closer Than Before
by jerrywright992
Summary: The nerdy girl falls for the popular guy. That's how it always is, except for this story. The popular girl falls for nerdy boy, it's a bit of a twist, but one that shouldn't be missed.


I move my hair behind my ear as I watched everybody shuffle into the school building, all trying to squeeze themselves into the door. I stood to side of all the chaos along with my group of friends. Starting today, I was junior in high school and I couldn't have been happier. Just two more years and I would be off to become an adult and live my own life.

"Hey Asuna, you're coming to practice on Friday, right?" My closest friend, Lisbeth, asked me.

I nodded in her direction, "Of course!"

Me and Lisbeth were both cheerleaders for our school ever since last year. Because of it, we became extremely popular, especially me. It wasn't something I would brag about to others nor was it something I especially enjoyed being. Having a grand reputation in school isn't all that great as it sounds but it never bothered me and I eventually got used to having so much attention.

Everyone was now engaged in a conversation but in found myself uninterested to what they're talking about. I ended up scanning the people that were still attempting to fit themselves through the small space of the front doors. My eyes wandered over the crowd and before I knew it, they connected with a pair of icy blue orbs. We stared at each other but quickly they looked away, disappearing within the students.

A hand waved in front of my face, "Hey, Asuna! You there?" I looked over Lisbeth, dazed.

She smirked, "What happened? Was it love at first sight?"

"No, it wasn't. I already have a great boyfriend, remember." I laughed and gave her a playful glare.

Lisbeth laughed with me and soon after, the bell rang. We both rushed through the doors and to our first period classes. We had only one class together, sadly, and it wasn't until later in the afternoon. I sighed, a little down that I didn't have my best friend in my class, then took a seat near the front of the room. I came quiet early and so I sat, watching people as they entered the room.

I was one of the few people who loved participating in class, that's why I would always choose a seat near the teacher's desk. I may not be the smartest person ever, even my grades averaging around either a C or B, but school was certainly a treasured placed, even if almost everything taught was confusing me.

The late bell rang. The teacher stood up from her desk and stopped in the middle aisle, "Good morning, class. It's a new year and you're all a step further to reaching adulthood. I'm Mrs. Kurenai, your English teacher for the year. I hope we can get along."

She appeared like a sweet teacher. Her black hair was up in a neat bun and her smile lines were prominent, expressing the may years of smiling and laughing. She clapped her hands together, "Why don't we introduce ourselves, to get to know one another."

Nearly the entire class groaned but I remained silent. I couldn't blame them though, introducing ourselves was something we did in elementary, not high school.

Mrs. Kurenai placed her hands on her hips. "That's not the attitude I should be given." She approached my desk and tapped on it with her fingernail, "Why you don't start us off?"

I grinned and stood up, turning my attention to my classmates, "Sure. I'm Asuna Yuzuki."

After I went, someone else did but I didn't listen. I knew most people at this school and if I didn't know them by name, I knew them by face or even voice. I even found introducing myself pointless since I was know throughout the entire school. I was close to being like a celebrity, except without the paparazzi.

A petite girl had just finished announcing herself to the class and sat back down. Mrs. Kurenai walked to the next desk and as soon as they began speaking, I turned around in my desk to look at them.

"I-I'm Naruto U-Uzumaki..." His voice was so soft that I could barely hear him. His arms swung awkwardly by his sides and he stared at the floor, his blonde fringe and glasses covering most of his face. People were snickering and I noticed someone throw a pencil at his head. I felt bad for him.

"are you new here?" Mrs. Kurenai asked, trying to make him less comfortable but failed.

He shook his head, "N-No..."

That came as a shock to me because I never seen him before. Last year, I could recognize almost everyone that passed by me in the halls. I don't remember seeing him in anyone of my classes and he doesn't seem like the one to want to have attention. That probably explains why.

First period soon ended but for the rest of the day, I wouldn't be able to get him out of my mind.

It was now lunch time and I sat in what others called the 'popular table'. Lisbeth sat next to me, along with a few of my other friends and my boyfriend, Sasuke. He was the quarterback on the football team and was the best one out of everybody. We've been together since the middle of freshman year. He had dark blue hair, black eyes, and a smirk would always be plastered on his face. He was an amazing guy, but sometimes he could be a jerk. One time, he punched a freshman who said hi to me. He took his jealously to a whole new level that sometimes I felt he didn't trust me as much as I trust him.

I felt him wrap an arm around my shoulder and I scooted closer to him. He grinned down at me, "So babe, wanna come to Kiba's party after school today?"

I slightly frowned. Kiba was Sasuke's best friend on the football team and always threw parties since his parents were away on business trips, except the only thing wrong with he hosted parties was that thre was always alcohol. I wasn't one to particularly enjoy parties anyways but when there were drunk teenagers everywhere, it was even worse.

"well..."My voice came out as a squeak.

He pouted, "Aw, come on! It'll be fun, trust me!"

I sighed, not really wanting to go but I didn't want to be rude to Sasuke by rejecting his offer. I gave him a half smile, "Fine, I'll go."

"Awesome! It'll be so fun, especially with my girlfriend there!" He pecked my cheek then began talking with his friends.

I mentally sighed, dreading for after school.

After lunch, and a few class periods, me, Lisbeth, and Sasuke all headed to the gym. We all had gym together and it was during 8th period, which I was grateful for. Having P.E. at the end of the day was way better than having it in the morning. Since it was the first day of school, we didn't have to dress out.

We went to the bleachers and sat at the very top. It was pretty much a free day today so the coach let us do whatever we wanted. Sasuke was telling us jokes and I giggled at each and every one. My laughter soon died down though when I noticed a familiar figure sitting not to far from us on the bleachers.

I recognized them as Naruto, who sat by himself reading a book. It was still difficult to see his face, since he sat a few rows down from me. Suddenly, his head shot up and he turned around and locked gazes with me. His memories blue eyes stared into mine and my eyes widened when I remembered those same color of eyes from this morning.

I was soon pulled out of my daze when Sasuke forcefully pulled me closer to him, glaring daggers at Naruto. He flinched under his menacing gaze and turned away quickly.

Sasuke scoffed next to me, "That fag. He shouldn't be looking up here for any reason."

I pushed him away from me and crossed my arms, "Hey! Don't call him that, he hasn't done anything to you!"

The one thing that I hated about Sasuke was that he got jealous rather easily and his jealously caused him to become mean to others. He was sweet and all but his attitude could be annoying.

"He was staring at my fucking girlfriend!"

"That doesn't mean you have to call him that!"

He scoffed but didn't say anything. Instead, he stood up and walked down the steps of the bleachers to his friends, leaving me and Lisbeth.

School was over and I never felt such a need to want to go home but I couldn't forget that I had promised I'd go to the party with Sasuke. I groaned and headed to my locker. The sight I would soon see would change my life in a way I would have never expected.

END!

Sasuke: WTF WAS THAT FOR!

Me: What are you talking about, Sasu-teme?"

Sasuke: YOU FUCKING DAMN AUTHOR, WHY YOU MAKE ME A JERK AND ANNOYING PERSON, GODDAMMIT!

Me: -confused- I really don't know what are you talking about...

Sasuke: YOU FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER BITCH AUTHOR, I HOPE YOU DIE IN SUFFER!

Sasuke storm off of one of my secret room

Me: -sigh- I really really really don't know what is his 'problem' but I think he has a mental 'problem' so anyway thank you for reading this story minna...

I don't own anything guys

SAYONARA~


End file.
